Destiny Awaits
by Shezzalou
Summary: Emmett rebuilds his life after his wife is murdered but the wolves threaten to take away all he loves.


**Destiny Awaits**

Destiny's knocking but do you really want to open the Door?

**Blurb**

When Rosalie is found dead Emmett is left all alone. But after Bella's cousin Brook arrives it sparks a new romance, but the wolves pose a threat to their love as Brook is part of Jacobs pack. Even worse she gets pregnant of her honey moon so how will the wolves react to that and more importantly… will their love SURIVIVE???

**Prologue**

The Cullen's were a peaceful family; they never disturbed anyone and went about their daily business of hunting animals or just relaxing in the sanctuary of their forest home. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward and Renesme are all vampires but that I'm sure you know, they live off the animals of the forest and they care for each other a great deal.

**Chapter 1**

**A Tragic Day**

**Writers POV**

As Jasper waded through the sea of scrunched up paper balls littering the plush Persian rug, Alice sat at the far end of the sofa staring intently into space while her hand worked excessively drawing the different visions that kept coming into her mind and just as soon leaving. She was puzzled; she had never had any visions quite so literal and real.

As the last minute ticked by before7:30pm her hand stopped on the page and she gasped aloud as if she had come from far below the water and had no breath left in her.

Jasper put his arm round her and hugged her hard; he knew these kinds of visions that kept changing scared her.

"You shouldn't fret Alice, it'll be ok…"he presses his lips to her hair.

"No it won't" Alice replied in a shaky voice and she held up what she had drawn, then even Jasper froze and stared at the portrait of Rosalie lying in pieces on the forest floor with the wolves at bay to the East and Emmett on his knees beside her broken body, his face a mask of pain and anger.

"She can't know" Jasper said abruptly so that Alice jumped slightly.

"She has to." A young voice said from the doorway.

Both Alice and Jasper turned around at the same time realising Renesme had heard every word they had said and she had seen the picture in Jaspers hand.

"Ness we thought you were still out with Jacob!" Alice said in a rush like a bubbled over stew pot.

"No we had a fight so I came back." she replied, "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Hunting" Alice said in a voice like sandpaper. "You can't tell them, not yet; you mustn't tell anyone Ness you may be causing unnecessary harm and pain."

Ness turned from the door way and went upstairs to her room to listen to her never ending pop songs and type to her friends around the world on MSN.

*

At 9:00pm everyone returned from their hunting trip and Ness embraced her parents with open arms. Ness looked to be 16 with long brown coiled hair to her waist, she liked to wear vest tops and short skirts with fishnet tights and knee high leather boots.

As everyone trooped into the house Alice took a deep breath and Jasper went rigid, no one seemed to notice except Ness who kept up random prattle about her new favourite pop group to save them.

It was late but the house never slept, and neither did the family, the piano lessons took place at 9:30pm, Renesme by this stage in her growth had not yet completely grown out of the need to sleep that had controlled her internal clock (and she did frequently get tired though you would never guess) and was now learning Fur Elise by Beethoven. After every new song was learned the family would stop whatever they were doing to listen to the protégé of her time.

This night was no different apart from the fact Rosalie was not there, she had gone out to hunt some more as she didn't feel satisfied enough after the night trip.

Half way through Fur Elise Alice screamed a blood curdling, spine chilling scream that numbed the brain cells in your head and made you want to scream to. Then Edward clutched his head and pressed his fingers to his temples moaning in agony, his eyes tightly shut.

Jasper had a strong grip under Alice's elbows, his face contorted with fear and concern while Bella had her arm around Edward as she murmured to him that it would be alright.

"NO!!!" Alice and Edward shouted at the same time, then their bodies relaxed and they went back to normal. Edward looked up and said in a voice that was tight and strained,

"We have to go and find Rosalie."

Everyone shot out of the room Emmett before any of them until they came to a clearing in the middle of the forest where Rosalie's body lay scattered by shrubs and bushes like bread crumbs. Her face was a mask of agony her eyes wide open staring at nothingness.

Emmett fell to his knees beside her severed torso still attached by hanging ligaments to her head, he put out his hand to close her eyes then he said in a voice so tense and emotionless,

"She's dead."

The family was silent behind him as he went to lift Rosalie's head onto his lap; he caressed her long golden hair and closed her eyes.

**Chapter 2**

**Phone Call**

No one knew what to say, Alice covered her face with her hands and pushed herself into Jaspers chest while he held her tight. Esme hid behind Carlisle while Edward covered his face with his arm, Bella put one arm around him, and the other arm searched and pulled Ness close to her.

After a few minutes Carlisle broke the silence.

"What do you wish to do with her Emmett?" no one had really thought about it, they were all too dazed and confused about why this had happened.

All the wolves had left padding silently on their oversized paws, all except one. Jacob entered the clearing wearing only ripped shorts.

Emmett looked up and with hate filled eyes and a snarl on his lips, he said,

"Why?" he was coiled and ready to make the pounce but something was holding him back.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" Jacob said with a chilling smile on his lips. While Emmett thought about this notion.

"I don't see the point in blood spill it's not going to bring her back is it?"

"You vampires, your moods are too unpredictable." He chuckled at everyone's faces, masks of utter horror at how he can stand there laughing at them while their loved one lay on the floor in pieces.

A deep growl ripped from Emmett's throat catching Jacob off guard.

"Why did you all kill Rosalie?!!!" by now he had Jacob by the throat against the grand oak that stood nearby.

Jacob writhed trying to breath and as his eyes were about to pop out of his skull Ness stepped forward and touched Emmett on the back of his shoulder,

"No." was all she said but her eyes said something more to him.

Emmett released his grip on Jacob and he fell to the floor gasping for air. Ness stooped to help him up but he pushed her away and the hurt in her eyes quickly replaced with anger.

"Why are you here Jacob if it is for nothing more than to gloat?" her voice ripped through him like the many tidal waves on the First beach.

"I came with a message." He said with his husky voice back to normal. "Rosalie had to die Emmett, I wasn't part of it… at least I never wanted to be. But while hunting she came across the scent of a human and she followed it not knowing what she was doing… she killed him Emmett. I … I'm sorry if it makes you feel any better, but the only reason I didn't run off after that choking incident is because I didn't want to see Ness hurt."

He craned his neck around to look at Ness and gave her a smile; she stood there glaring back at him and muttered.

"It's over Jacob I don't want to see you anymore, you come here and you joke and laugh at my family while Rosalie is dead and all you can say is that you're sorry?!!!" disbelief coloured her tone, Jacobs face fell and hatred filled his eyes, then pain roared through them both like the fires of hell and they both screamed and doubled over. Bella went to Ness's side trying to comfort her as she screamed in agony, Edward rushed over to them and scooped Ness into his arms and they fled back to the comfort of the house. Carlisle was the first to speak,

"I think the imprint has broken."

"Jake, just go… now you mutt just get out of here GO!!! Emmett roared at him.

He faltered then his tone turned hostile.

"Rest in Pieces Rosalie" Jacob spat on the ground, turned and staggered away in to the darkness of the forest clutching his sides like a little girl with cramps.

*

It was two months later that the Cullen family had a strange phone call, it wasn't for Carlisle or anyone else but Bella. It was Brook Maycotte Bella's cousin from New York.

"Hello?" Alice answered the phone.

"Err hi is Bella there?" a small voice came from over the phone.

"Yes she is hold on a mo." The smile in her voice made Brook feel loads better.

"Hello" Bella picked up the phone.

"Hi Bells its Brook."

"Brook how lovely to hear from you, how are you and my favourite uncle?"

"Dead." Was all Brook could say and then came the muffled sounds of sobbing.

"Hey, hey don't worry. It'll be ok. Look where are you? You sound like you're on the side of a busy road I'll pick you up."

"Thanks Bella. I'm on Lode Avenue by the one o one."

"Yeah sure I know the place wait where you are I'll be as fast as I can."

"See you in a bit."

"Bye"

Bella put the phone down and went off to let the others know where she was going and to ask if Brook could stay with them even though she knew the answer.

"Of course she can stay here Bella a friend or family member of yours is always welcome to stay here." Esme said with a smile at the thought to catering for a new member of the family.

Bella turned to Ness and asked if she would like to meet her second cousin, she agreed and she, Edward and Ness piled into the sports car Bella had objected to in her human life but loved to use at any time now.

Getting to Lode Avenue didn't take long and they eventually turned and could see a slight but tall figure on the side walk. She smiled through the window but then ogled at the three beautiful people inside. She went around the back of the car to open the trunk and shove her one bag inside, and then she got in shotgun and gave Bella an awkward hug.

"It's good to see you again Bella and I see you've done well for yourself. Who are these?" she turned in her seat to face Edward and Ness.

"This is my husband Edward Cullen and my daughter Ness." She looked into the rear view mirror and gave them both warning eye threats that if they didn't make Brook welcome she wouldn't be very happy.

Edward leaned forward and gave Brook a dazzling smile introducing himself, and then Ness made her entrance into introductions.

"Wow Bella why didn't you tell me you were a vampire huh?" Bella turned her eyes from the road to give Brook a curious look where as both Ness and Edward looked absolutely gob smacked.

"What you didn't think I knew? Wow this is weird I mean is it me or did you say Cullen? I mean_ the_ Cullen's?" she paused to let this all sink in, "you're the ones who beat that Victoria chick and rid the states of new born vampires."

"How do you know who we are?" Bella broke the heavy silence while Ness and Edward still stared.

"I hear about you guys all the time at the tribal meetings and stuff, you guys are legends." She smiled a white toothed smile. Ness leaned forward,

"You're a wolf aren't you Brook that's why you know everything about us and how you know we're vampires on sight."

"I am." Came a happy reply.

"Wait till everybody gets a load of you Brook." Bella laughed no focussing on the road ahead but that didn't seem to bother Brook

"I did honestly wonder why I could smell a dog… no offence Brook" Edward added sheepishly after Bella had given him an evil look in the mirror.

"None taken, Edward." Brook said smiling at him.

As they pulled up outside the house they realised everybody had already positioned them selves in a greeting to Brook. Everyone except Emmett who rarely put in an appearance except for a hunting trip and even then he didn't talk, he was nothing like the fun loving Emmett everyone knew and loved.

Brook stepped out the car and everyone ogled at the feminine beauty standing on the drive way.

Her Caramel blonde hair fell to her waist and her green eyes glittered like emeralds. She was tall yet slender wearing tight fitting denim shorts and an extremely tight belly top showing more cleavage than necessary and the platinum bar through her nasal. On her feet were the new Jimmy Chou six inch heels only adding to her tall build. Her toenails were a pearly pink peeping through the end of her shoes.

Alice was the first one to make a move; she flitted up to Brook in her usual bouncy way, pecked her on the cheek (it was amazing how she could reach) and said,

"Hey Brook it's a pleasure to meet you, welcome to our family home. Wow where did you get your shoes?"

"Hi Alice, oh you like them? I got them in New York for a bargain £126 dollars… you can have them if you like I bet they would fit you." Brook said smiling warmly at Alice slipping her shoes off in the process and handing them over.

"Really? Wow thank you they're amazing." Alice beamed up at her new friend and future shopping buddy.

All of a sudden Emmett was on the porch an evil look on his face,

"Why do I smell a dog?" he asked a snarl on his lips.

"Oh Emmett, this is my cousin Brook and she'll be staying with us for now." Bella said in a sweet voice.

"It's nice to meet you Emmett." Brook extended a hand towards him but he sneered and recoiled away from her before quickly darting into the forest.

Brook blushed deep red and muttered,

"I really don't think he liked me much." She didn't intend for it to be funny but everyone immediately laughed a strange tight laugh before they all walked into the house to get on with their night.

**Chapter 3**

**Conflict**

Inside the house Brook ghosted around admiring all of Esme's antique furniture and discussing the date with her new friend. Esme glowed with pride while explaining where the resolute desk had originated from and how they had come across it on ebay for a cut in price.

She chatted with Carlisle about her medical training in New York and about how she had always wanted to be a surgeon but had to give up on the dream because of her change.

She admired all of jaspers scars and they compared their favourite great wars that had gone on under the nose of America.

Eventually she drifted to the piano without anyone realising until Debussy Clair De Lune floated like a feather on the breeze into the living room. She had her back to them but she knew they were there watching her, when she was finished she turned to face them noticing Emmett had flown in after his hunting trip and stared at her in awe with his eyes wide. Her eyes flickered to him and she gave him a brilliant smile.

He stared at her for a moment more until creasing his forehead, narrowing his eyes he turned and stomped up the stairs. Her face fell and her eyes welled up but she hid her tears from her new friends.

Bells came and hugged her saying she was a natural at the piano then she left to get back on with what she was doing with the others. Everyone left but Ness stayed, she crossed the room with ease and sat down next to Brook.

"Do you think you could teach me to play like that?" the hope in her voice was unmistakable.

"Sure," Brook smiled. "But doesn't anyone teach you? I hear Edward's very good."

"He tries but he's busy most of the time with my mom, but I understand. He says I should find someone else anyway because I annoy him when I don't pick it up after an hour." Sadness leaked into her voice but she covered it well.

"Oh." Was the only thing Brook said. She wanted to say something else as well but stopped her self. Ness read her mind anyway.

"Don't worry about Uncle Emmett he's just like that with everyone now, ever since…" she stopped abruptly as if she had said too much.

"Ever since what Ness, you can tell me." Brook encouraged.

"Ever since… Aunty Rosalie died. She was killed by my ex and his pack. She was hunting and came across a human not knowing what she was doing and they killed her. He's wary of us all now especially wolves, he doesn't talk, he won't get over her. It's not good for him." She said in a rush with tears streaming down her face.

Brook put her arm round Ness to comfort her.

***

**Brooks POV**

The months passed and I lived in harmony with the Cullen family, well nearly all. As Emmett was becoming increasingly hostile with every day that passed, he even started hunting separately from the family and if I entered a room he would walk out. At least I found something to do with my time by joining Jacobs pack but I didn't dare cut my hair.

My self confidence lessened and eventually I could not take it anymore. While Emmett was in the process of walking out of the room and everyone out hunting I seized the opportunity

Whirling round I murmured knowing he would hear,

"What's your problem with me?"

He stopped abruptly, and still not looking at me he muttered,

"No doubt Ness has told you about Rosalie?"

"Yes she has but what does that have to do with anything Emmett? I have been here for months and you still haven't said hi to me! I don't understand what I've done to you." Tears had welled in my eyes, like Bella I cried when I'm angry.

He turned slowly a surprised look plastered onto his gorgeous face.

"Why are you crying?" he asked his voice hard like diamonds.

"Because I'm frustrated and I'm angry so I cry. It's something that goes through the family." I said between tears. "Why have you been avoiding me? Whenever I go anywhere you pull out and whenever I enter a room you leave, I thought maybe I looked a little like your wife so you didn't want to be around me because you still love her but you hate me and I don't know why!!"

His face softened and looked hurt,

"I don't hate you Brook," he strode over to me but I backed away against a wall.

"I could never hate something so beautiful and gentle as you, you make my knees weak, my stomach fills with butterflies whenever I see you, Rosalie never loved me, not really we were just best friends who were there for each other."

I looked up into his eyes swimming with truth and emotion, he lifted his hand and brushed my long caramel hair behind my ear, he took my hand and placed it on his chest, and then he leaned down and kissed me. A kiss that exploded my mind like rockets on Bonfire Night, he intertwined one hand into my locks and with the other he clutched at my waist. I reached up and put both arms round his neck pulling myself closer to him.

*

When I woke up I was lying next to the most gorgeous man on the planet, my eyes flickered up to him and I wasn't surprised to see he was staring at me. I blushed a deep red and looked down at the bed beneath us.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." He grinned at this; "I've never done that to anybody before. I guess you're just like Bella only taller." His smile grew wider. I smiled too.

I jumped off the bed and went down stairs with Emmett on my tail.

I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and sat on the sofa while Emmett watched me eat. When I was done he pulled me onto his lap and we cuddled up not needing anything else to keep us satisfied.

"Are you ok?" Emmett asked after we had kissed a while.

"I'm better than ok… I'm Spectacular!!!"

"You are?" he sounded very pleased.

"Yes, though what are we going to tell the others?"

"The simplest answer, we're in love."

"You really love me?" I knew it was silly to ask.

"No." he said making my heart sink, then a huge smile spread across his face, "I don't just love you… I ADORE you!" then he tickled me in my middle so that I doubled over laughing so hard I rolled off his lap which meant he laughed to, a musical laugh that I fell in love with instantly after never hearing it before.

I scramble to my feet and ran away from him laughing out loud all the time while he chased me and whenever he caught me he would tickle my middle so I'd laugh even harder.

I finally collapsed exhausted onto his chest; I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent while he played with my hair.

*

I didn't realise I had fallen asleep until someone shook me gently; I looked up to see Emmett with a tray of food.

"Hey sleeping beauty, have a nice nap? I've got you Smoked Salmon on Mash with a Bread and butter pudding served with Crème fresh and Almonds."

"My favourite" I beamed up at him.

Just then everyone walked in, I looked down at the tray on my lap and then at Emmett who had slouched down by my right side and had his left arm around my shoulders, completely natural.

Alice smiled at me and whispered,

"I knew it." To Bella who nodded in agreement. Emmett just smiled at them and then looked at me. I blushed when all the males walked in, but much to my satisfaction no one sniggered or said anything about it so I relaxed and tucked into my meal.

Just as I finished there was a subtle tap on the window, my newly sharp ears detected that it was a pebble from the bank by the lake. After a few more taps everyone got up and went out side, Emmett took my hand and squeezed it gently; I could smell in an instant that it was Jacob Black.

He stepped out of the trees a huge grin on his face, arms folded in a bad boy manner.

"Hello Cullen's." he said it in an ugly tone and spat on the ground, then he turned and smiled at me "Hey Brook how's things?" then his eyes dropped and hung on mine and Emmett's clasped hands.

A shudder went down his spine and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Please tell me this is not true Brook." He said in a tight voice with his eyes still squeezed shut.

"It's true Jacob." I said this with confidence.

When he opened his eyes they were fiery and hostile,

"I can't believe you would stoop so low," he directed his anger straight at Emmett, "first you convince Ness to break up with me, and now you're taking one of my pack away too? You're pathetic Emmett Cullen!" he sneered his name.

"It was your stupid actions that led to Ness breaking up with you Jacob and no one else's."

A deep growl erupted from Jacobs's throat and he lowered himself into the crouched position. Emmett pushed me gently behind his body and leaned forward ready to pounce.

All of a sudden someone's hands were either side of Jacobs's temples and he screamed out in agony, it was Ness; she had come up behind him and done something to make him scream like that. He fell to the floor and she kicked him with force in the back.

"Ness…what did you do?" Bella asked not bothering to hide the horror on her face,

"I projected images of lightening and high noted sounds into his head," Ness said with pride kicking again so he moaned in pain.

"But how did you know he was here you should have been asleep." Bella said calm now.

"I smelled the trash." Ness said hauling Jacob to his feet and pushing him into the forest. He phased in front of her and ran off in the direction of La Push.

**Chapter 4**

**A Tough Decision**

I didn't have the guts to show up to the next council meeting just a few days after the conflict with Jacob, but I had to go to the next one as it was the summer solstice mainly accustomed with Warlocks and Witches. I kissed Emmett goodbye on the porch, I hated leaving him but I knew I had to face my pack sooner or later. I phased and sprinted through the trees in the direction of La Push. I returned to human form a mile from the beach, I dressed in my shorts, vest top and flip flops then jogged the rest of the way.

As the campfire came into view I felt better and a smile grew on my face, (as small as it was it was there) I sat down next to Leah but she grimaced away from me and went to sit next to Embry.

"It's good to see you again Brook!" Billy called across the circle.

"It's good to be back." I smiled at him.

"HA!" Jacob scoffed then he spat on the dirt and stood up, by now the circle had fallen quiet and all eyes were on him.

"Is it? Is it really? Because I seem to remember you being extremely happy with the Cullen's!" he sneered at the name,

"In fact I seem to remember you choosing them over us the last time I saw you." He paused to let this sink in. "You're a traitor Brook Maycotte, choosing vampires over your own kind and especially vampires who are murderers! Vicious, conniving, blood sucking murderers!!!" he was shouting now right in my face.

Tears had formed in the corners of my eyes, my voice seemed to have gone with the wind but Jacob read my lips.

"Oh you love him now do you?" he was getting ever angrier by the minute, "because you told me that you thought he hated you!" he paused "Do I smell an imprint?" he said tauntingly.

Just then anger controlled my body and my hand reached up to slap him but he caught it and he held tight when I tried to pull away,

"Aha… no Brook no because I'm not done with you yet," his hold on my wrist tightened like a vice, the blood in it stopped flowing, "you see, you have a choice to make. I'll make it simple for you… It's either US or THEM!!!" he emphasized the _them_ part, then he released his grip on me and a shock of blood pulsing round my hand again hurt like hell.

I held my arm close to my chest and got up to leave, after I had taken a few steps he called after me.

"Oh and Brook?" His voice was sweet like honey but I could sense the malice in it. I turned unwillingly to face him.

"if you try to run away with him we will kill the Cullen's off one by one starting with your lovely cousin… and then we'll hunt you down and kill you both." His face was contorted with anger and savageness. I knew he meant what he said.

I ran away and phased with the sounds of their voices ringing in my ears all through the night. I didn't return home, I didn't know what to say to Emmett so I explored the forest (as if I didn't know it off by heart anyway) and ended up in the clearing where I was told Rosalie had been brutally murdered. I felt calm for once that night; I felt a presence here like I was in the company of great friends.

At dawn I crawled up the front steps to the porch exhausted and hungry, I collapsed on the front, the last thing I remember was the blurry image of Emmett running out the door and scooping me up in his muscled arms, the constant look of worry plastered onto his face. Then I blacked out.

**Chapter 5**

**Dreaming**

The swirling blackness enveloped me like a sleeping bag of night. But I didn't object to it, I welcomed it with open arms. Somewhere in the darkest corner of my mind I was vaguely aware of someone holding my hand and talking to me randomly about how I had to wake up. There was music, Clair De Lune floated through the fog of my dreams entwining with the words of Emmett like a broken record, he was saying the same things.

One of my dreams involved my pack and my family; I was in the middle of a field alone. Or so I thought until I heard someone calling my name,

"Brook…Brook hey babe where are you?" Emmett's booming voice bounced off the trees making the birds take flight. Then he stepped into the clearing a huge smile on his face. He turned back and shouted into the darkness,

"Hey you guys I found her!" he turned back to me and started to walk towards me, but then his face turned to a mask of horror and he stopped abruptly. The rest of his family joined him but they too wore the same face.

At first I thought they were looking at me but when I turned to my left I saw my pack lined up on the other side of the field phased and ready to fight. Their barks were inpatient and their mouths were dripping frothy saliva.

The Cullen's had crouched into the pose to show they were ready and their fangs were exposed. I held up both my hands one palm thrust out to either side and I shouted,

"NO!!! There will be no fighting here!" but no one reacted or changed their pose and it was clear they either couldn't hear me or they had just ignored me completely.

Then the biggest wolf threw his head backwards and howled to the sky, it was the signal to advance, the wolves started forward all howling and snarling, then the vampires ran at them their eyes hard and focussed.

It wasn't until then that I realised I was in the middle, I screamed a loud piercing scream that made the wolves stop stunned and the vampires cover their ears.

Then I felt strong hands gripping my shoulders shaking me and a voice called out,

"Brook wake up… its ok Brook just wake up." My eyes flew open and the brightness of the lamp stunned me for a few moments. Then I saw Emmett leaning over me with a concerned look on his face. I reached up and hugged him to me crying hard all the while. I couldn't see by the time he let go and held me at arms length to study me.

"Brook what's wrong?" he said his tone thick with worry.

"Fighting, you… pack and he… I … *sob* I don't know what to do!!" I wailed before finding myself in his arms once more, his hand on my back patting out the sobs and hiccups that followed the tears.

"It'll be ok Brook; whatever it is we'll sort it out you can trust me." He was so confused and bewildered by my outburst, he didn't know what I had to do and that made it worse so I cried even harder. All he could do was hold me until it stopped so by the time it eventually ended I had the worst headache on the planet.

**Chapter 6**

**Truth**

I knew eventually I had to tell Emmett the truth but I couldn't bring myself to do it, and what made it worse was that he was in the dark. He was so kind so me, he made me breakfast in bed all week and he took me to the travelling carnival, to the theatre and the movies. All the while a fear was gnawing at my insides, ebbing away at my heart.

On Friday I couldn't take it anymore so after my deliciously yummy and well undeserved breakfast Emmett came in to ask me the question I had been hearing everyday for the past week,

"So what shall we do today?" he sounded as pleasant as always so I gathered up my courage (well what there was of it) and said to him,

"I want to go for a walk; there are some things I need to tell you. If that's ok?" my voice was high and I was scared he's get the wrong impression thinking I was breaking up with him.

"Of course." He smiled warmly, "whatever's good for you. How about I meet you downstairs in 15 minutes?" and with that he picked up my tray and left me alone.

As usual I went into the bathroom and had a shower, and then I dressed in three quarter length white trousers and a baby pink vest top with my Hawaiian flip flops and a woollen cardigan, red of course.

I descended the stairs while he waited patiently for me at the bottom, like a gentleman out of Pride and Prejudice he took my right hand and kissed it. I felt like ripping it away but that would do no so instead I blushed (naturally of course).

He had packed a cooler of food and drink obviously thinking of stopping for a picnic on our little_ walk._

We ran deep into the woods, he held my hand all the way there and laughed when I fell behind. We stopped in a meadow that looked much like the one in my dream. He splayed out the blanket (just as I had suspected) and started laying out all sorts or delicious treats: chocolate covered strawberries, prawns, potato salad, Doritos and chilli salsa, Pork ribs, corn on the cob, fish pie, and finally a toffee and caramel pudding with sugar shards and a whisky source. The final thing he pulled out was my favourite drink, pink champagne and two glasses (probably for effect).

He motioned for me to sit so I swiftly moved to the blanket. I took a prawn and popped it into my mouth, I don't know how but his cooking made me feel good, even the prawns tasted gourmet.

He filled the glasses up and handed one to me,

"A toast, to us." He said this with feeling, "may we be together for all eternity." We clinked out glasses but I was so nervous I knocked the champagne back with one gulp.

"Hey steady on Brook we don't want you fainting again." His forehead creased and he took the glass from me.

"by the way you said you wanted to talk to me Brook?" he said it as a question which meant I had to answer him, but I took the way which meant I got more time to think it over (as if I hadn't done that hundreds of times already).

"Yes I do." I answered promptly.

His face was made of stone as he sat there staring at me. I eventually sighed and gave in.

"On the night I collapsed I had a big run in with Jacob Black. He didn't like the fact I had come back to the pack and that I was… with you" I said the last bit in a whisper.

"So you're breaking up with me because of what your pack thinks?" his voice wasn't angry, it was just hurt.

"No of course not Emmett I love you more than life!!" I was shocked he had brought up the subject. He smiled at this but I didn't smile back.

"So this run in with Jacob made you collapse?" his voice was teasing me now.

I looked down at the Doritos not wanting him to see me cry.

"It was more than a run in." I mumbled, "He said… he said…"

"What did he say? Brook? Hey babe it'll be ok… you can tell me." His voice was thick with concern.

"He said I … I … oh god" I sobbed, a gut wrenching sob, all of a sudden his cold unbreakable arms were around me. He kissed the top of my hair and rocked me like a baby.

"It'll be ok baby just tell me what he said." Emmett soothed. But I didn't want him to touch me so I slipped out of his grip.

I moved away from him, there was mixture of bewilderment and hurt on his face. It made me feel even worse. He narrowed his eyes at me and said in a harsh tone,

"Fine then… don't tell me. But don't come crying to me when whatever it is between you and Jacob goes wrong." He got up to leave. I grabbed at his hand but he shook me off angrily.

He marched away with his back to me, I warily took a step forward but then I froze.

"He's..." I stopped short realising I had to tell him the truth. "He's making me choose Emmett." I shouted after him. He stopped with his back still to me he muttered,

"Choose what?" his voice was ablaze.

"Between you and my pack." I cried with tears streaming down my face.

In a blur he was at my side, his arms round my waist; I breathed in his scent and rested against his chest.

"What else did he say?" Emmett mumbled into my hair.

"He said that if we tried to run he would kill your family… one by one, then he would hunt us down and …" I didn't want to finish the sentence. At that moment he held me closer and buried his face in my hair. I sighed deeply and relaxed, this was home.

**Chapter 7**

**Proposal**

We ran back home after the picnic which we finished in silence, only him holding my left hand and playing with the little finger.

When we arrived home he stood on the porch with me and held me close. He kissed me gently before rubbing his face in my hair, as I let go to open the door he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him.

"Are you sure you have made the right decision?" he asked cautiously after I had told him millions of times on the way home he still wanted to clarify.

"If I was asked to make that same decision thousands of times over, it will always be you." I smiled up at him. When he went to say something more I pressed my finger to his lips and placed myself in his arms again while he kissed my forehead.

We went inside to find everyone was doing their nightly business as if they hadn't heard a word we had said outside the front door.

Music melted into the air, I smiled as I realised Ness was playing Clair De Lune. Then it floated to an end and she calmly walked back into the room. Emmett did something to shock me though, in a pleasant voice he said

"Can I have everyone's attention?" everyone turned their heads in his direction… and mine. Just then he turned to look at me,

"Brook you know Rosalie never loved me the way you and I love each other and you also know I would never put you in danger, but there is just one question that I need to ask…" then he fell on one knee and quick as a flash he pulled out a blue satin box, he opened it to a thin band of gold embedded with extremely tiny diamonds placed in the shapes of four hearts running around the top half. I could see engraved on the inside of the band was "_I'll love you forever" _in an elegant script.

"Brook will you marry me?" I looked away from the ring into his butterscotch eyes, one million thoughts all ran through my head, all of them with the word yes involved but I had kept him waiting long enough.

"Yes Emmett… forever." He smiled widely and placed the perfectly sized ring on my finger before sweeping me up in his arms and kissing me romantically while our family clapped us in the background.

**Chapter 8**

**Decision**

I woke up blissful in the morning, I was alone In bed so I took the opportunity to admire my ring, I held it from all angles to notice the subtle facets glint in the sunlight that streamed into my room.

A small tap at the door wrenched me from my thoughts,

"Come in Alice." I said.

She danced into the room but the look of concern never left her face.

"I can't see you with Emmett in my visions today." Her voice was worried, "is there something going on?"

"Actually I was planning to take a trip down to La Push; I need to tell Jacob the good news." I smiled holding up my left hand towards her. She didn't say anything, she just left my room and I was afraid I had offended her in some way.

I got ready for my day dressing in shorts, flip flops and a t-shirt. I walked down stairs to Emmett waiting for me with my coat; I simply shook my head,

"Emmett this is something I have to do on my own, if he sees or even smells you… we're in enough trouble as it is. So you have to stay here." I said firmly

"I won't let you go alone." He set his jaw. I sighed.

"How about I phone you before after we talk?"

I kissed his surprised face and was out the door and into my Mercedes before he could blink.

I gunned the engine and drove off seeing him run out onto the porch in my rear view mirror, I hated doing this but I couldn't put him or anyone else in danger.

I arrived on La Push reservation and pulled up out side Jacob's house. I knocked on the door but no one opened it, then I suddenly remembered it was Leah's birthday so they must be having a small party for her on the beach.

I left my car and ran down to first beach, sure enough there were twinkle lights and laughter drifting through the trees.

I stepped onto the sand not far from a small group huddled around a fire of blue and green. Jacob was stood up with his back to me obviously making a speech. They were oblivious to me even being there. I hesitated before I spoke,

"Err… Jacob?" I said in the most normal tone I could manage even though fear was wrapping itself around my internal organs and every cell of me wanted to run away.

He stiffened and turned to glare at me with murderous eyes,

"What do you want?" his voice was like daggers.

"I've made my decision." I said calmly.

He sneered.

"And that is?" his voice was menacing

I took the deepest breath I could and held up my left hand so the firelight caught on the diamonds.

"Emmett." I said glaring at him.

He sucked in a sharp breath and when he spoke he seemed almost desperate.

"Is there nothing we can do to make you reconsider us for that murderous bloodsucker?"

"No." I said firmly to final the discussion.

"You will regret the terrible decision you have made by making us your enemies." His hostile voice went over my head,

"You know what Jacob? You need to sort out your priorities because I don't think anyone here has forgotten the little fact you and Ness were an item even though you're different!" I was shouting at him by now.

"She wasn't a murderer." He muttered.

"And neither is Emmett! You know as well as anyone Jacob that when they smell human while they're hunting they can't stop themselves, I love him and I would rather die than have you hurt Emmett!"

I turned and stalked away from the silent party while Jacob shouted after me,

"You'll regret what decision you've made today Brook I swear you will pay for abandoning us!" but his voice was distant now as I ran back to my car.

I got in and sat there for a while, eventually rain pattered onto my car windows, they were competition for the tears that leaked from my eyes and ran down my cheeks.

I skulked up the porch with my head down, in a second Emmett's arms were around me and I was breathing in the familiar scent I loved.

**Chapter 9**

**Marriage**

Things were still tense in the house 3 weeks later, we never knew if we were to expect an ambush or not. It was by now the middle of July with the temperatures high and no moisture in the air.

One day when I woke up I found Emmett playing around with a notebook; he smiled down sheepishly at me,

"Show me." I whispered nuzzling into his chest.

"They're just ideas Brook don't you worry." He flipped the notebook closed and placing it on the bedside table and pulling me onto his chest. Quick as a flash my hand shot out and I seized the note book, I flipped through the various designs for dresses, suits, bouquets and carnations and hairstyles.

I stabbed my finger on to my favourite wedding dress, a knee length boob-tube made of satin along with white stiletto heals, a coiled hairstyle and a tiara veil, to match a white suit with a baby pink tie and hanker chief finished off with a bouquet off white and pink roses.

He chucked at my choice, I made a face and questioned,

"What's so funny?" he instantly stopped laughing.

"They were my choice too." I grinned and kissed him tenderly thinking we were made for each other.

"How about this weekend?" I asked in a little girly voice, he froze.

"You really want to get married to me this weekend?" he sounded bemused and euphoric at the same time.

"Well its Monday now so we can get married on the Sunday." I mused.

He laughed then kissed me. We went downstairs to get the plans made but everyone seemed to know what they were doing. Alice danced up to Emmett as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs and appraised him with her eyes before whisking me away past Esme and Bella who were bent over a book of flowers.

She dragged me into the closet/dressing room and snapped open her tape measure checking my middle and legs for the dress.

The days passed and countless orders were delivered, I never knew Bella and Esme had gone to such extreme lengths until a big arch way arrived and they dragged it off into the forest.

The Hen night came and Emmett went off to hunt with all the other boys it was their "_bachelor party"_ where as all the girls stayed in the house and had a proper girly night in, we listened to music and did each others nails (I got a French manicure) but when the clock struck 11:00pm Ness announced she was going to bed, so I accompanied her upstairs as I was tired too.

"You know?" she said just before she entered her room. I turned to look at her.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to Uncle Emmett." She smiled at me before she turned and went into her room.

I stood there grinning like an idiot until I realised there was no one there to smile with me.

I sank into a deep, dreamless sleep. When I woke up to Alice, Ness, Bella and Esme sitting on my bed and smiling widely.

I sat up and smiled back, and then they bombarded me with 4 neatly wrapped presents.

The Medium sized one from Bella contained two silver hair grips studded with sapphires,

"They were Grandma Swans, something Blue." She smiled warmly at me.

The small one from Esme contained a garter of white flimsy lace,

"Something borrowed." She didn't have to tell me it was hers because I already knew.

The other medium one from Ness held a rose gold studded rose quartz necklace, I gasped aloud and they all exchanged knowledgeable glances at each other.

"Something old… it was Esme's when she and Carlisle married." she breathed. I glanced at Esme who just smiled back at me.

The last one was the biggest and the best one, Alice was practically bouncing up and down with excitement by the time I got to her present.

It was the wedding dress I had chosen, but it was even more beautiful than I remembered. It was a boob-tube with clear sequins and beads sewn delicately on the chest, it was very low cut at the back (just as I wanted) and the thin snowy silk waved down to just above the knees, also inside the box were a pair of six inch heels of white leather (even in heels I didn't match Emmett's height.) and a diamond and rose quartz encrusted tiara that was connected to a white netting veil… it was all so perfect.

"Something new." She had completed the tradition although I was never really one for tradition I mean a wolf and a vamp oh yeah that's definitely traditional.

We all trooped down the stairs to the dining room; there was a fresh batch of pancakes with maple syrup on top and a glass of milk. Beside that there was a note,

Brook_, _(it was in his elegant script)

I wish you were here with me but obviously you can't be because of your Hen night. I can't wait to see you… today of all days, you are going to make me the happiest man in the world, and not even the moon has ever made me so happy. In many ways you are like a star that has brought light upon my world where there was once darkness.

I love you more than words can describe.

See you at 3:00 pm

Xxx

Emmett

I blushed at his words. Then Bella came forward with a small cube box.

"This was from him" she placed it on the table; I took it and opened it gently.

It was a small white gold ring studded all the way around with diamonds and sapphires, on the inside the engraving read _eternity._

I slipped it on my ring finger where it sat happily with my engagement ring, because of my long fingers they didn't take up much room so there was enough there for a wedding ring as well.

When I was done eating the girls took me upstairs, I had a luxurious bath using the oils that Alice had given me to help me relax and make me smell nice. I had to admit they worked, I was relaxed enough to sleep but when Alice knocked impatiently on the door I had to get out.

First they did my make-up, while Bella messed around with my face Alice gave Ness the opportunity to do my hair. She was thrilled to be able to help so she curled my hair and piled it up on my head in a soft crown of curls.

Eventually I was allowed to put on my dress, I stepped into it then Bella and Alice shimmied it up around me and did the short zip up at the back, then it was time to add the final touches, Esme slid the hair clips into my hair (they matched a dream with my eternity ring!), I slid the garter up my left leg myself as I felt embarrassed at the thought of anyone doing it for me, I stepped into my stiletto heels and they gently put my tiara veil on my crown of curls. I was nearly finished but the only thing I needed to do was get my bouquet.

Ness did that for me, she skipped into the room with it but it wasn't the flowers I was looking at, it was her outfit. It was a wet look shimmery pink waterfall of a dress, they were all wearing one. They also each had silver stilettos on and a silver tiara in each of their curly crowns.

I felt bad as I hadn't paid the slightest bit of notice to them,

"You all look so beautiful." I managed to croak out, but I didn't cry, my make up would have smudged.

They all enclosed me in a group hug. I was happy. I was with friends.

"Thank you." I said before we all left the house as it was by now 2:55pm, "for everything." Bella and Alice smiled, Ness hugged me hard and Esme gave a slight nod.

Before we left I handed each of them a red box tied with silver string, they contained gold bangles for then each engraved with their names…

"For being the best bridesmaids in the whole world!" I smiled at their lit up faces, they each put on their gift… this was it.

I went outside to be stunned by the amount of white satin bows and twinkle lights that lined the trees in a route to take us to out destination. They all took their places, Bella in the front then me then Alice, Ness and Esme behind me. Somewhere not too far ahead the wedding march started up, I clutched my bouquet even tighter than before.

They all seemed at ease while they gracefully glided along the plush pink carpet instead of nail bitingly nervous. We burst through the clearing only to see more twinkle lights and bows along with white wooded chairs, and at the end of the carpet stood the white archway with roses entwined through the lattice. And beneath the archway stood Emmett, his eyes glittering and locked on me. All I wanted to do was run down the rest of the isle but I stayed where I was and kept pace with the steady march.

When I reached Emmett he took my bouquet from me and handed it to Bella. He grasped both of my hands and turned me to face him. His eyes were liquid gold; I could see he was sending me messages throughout the whole ceremony (yes we booked a vicar.)

When the bit came for our I-do's Emmett said his with ease where as all the happiness had bubbled up inside me and I forgot he was speaking to me, so when I finally did say it we were both laughing too hard.

My favourite part was the kiss; as soon as the vicar gave the word I had jumped into Emmett's arms and pressed my lips to his. He swung me round but never let us unlatch. When he set me down I was dizzy but he had is arm around me anyway so it was alright. Everyone was clapping and cheering, even Charlie was there. I hadn't realised someone had been documenting the experience with photos until Jasper ran up to us and shot a flash in our surprised faces.

The evening passed with easy chatter, something I had hoped for. Me and Emmett mingled but never left each others sides.

Yay it was time to cut the cake, when I say cake I really mean a mountain of tiers, white icing, silver dusting and encrusted with white and pink roses!!! We cut it staring at the camera, it was sad to see it go but at least it tasted good.

Alice had booked a DJ to play outside so eventually everyone drifted to the floor including me and Emmett. Sadly everyone started cheering,

"Dance, Dance, Dance." ECT so when they had cleared and Emmett twirled me into his arms with both round my very exposed waist so I put both my arms around his neck. I laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes and relaxing. He kissed my fore head. I sighed a happy sigh and gave in,

"You can have whatever you want of me Emmett… I'm yours for all of time."

He smiled and kissed me until American Mouth floated to a close.

Then my all-time favourite song came on, Michael Jackson and "Human Nature" belted out of the speakers, I unlatched my self from his arms and settled to holding both his hands. We danced together in union as if we had reversed it, when the song was about to end thunder cracked over head and rain poured down from the sky. Everyone ran to the trees but I and Emmett stayed, by now we were both soaking wet so he scooped me up in his arms so he was cradling me and kissed me hard and urgently. In the background I could hear Alice shouting at me to get under cover in case I ruined her work of art but I didn't care, I was lost in Emmett's kiss.

Then I jumped down and we danced again and again until 1:00 when I was finally exhausted.

Emmett carried me into the house after we had said our good nights. We silently entered the house and flew upstairs; he entered my room and laid me down on the bed. I was bubbly inside and light note of laughter escaped my lips. I sighed and rolled over.

Soon he was beside me holding me in his arms.

"Emmett."

"Brook." We said each others names at the same time which forced us into a fit of giggles.

"You go." I laughed.

"I just wanted to say that you've made me the happiest man in the world and that to night was the best night my life."

I pretended to be shocked.

"Really? I was just going to say that I liked my rings but if that's what works for you then…" we were laughing too hard to let me finish my sentence.

He grasped my left had and admired the rings plus my new addition of a wedding ring, the thick white gold band wove its way around my finger on top of the others.

He kissed my hand and then laid it on his chest. I was so tired sank into a dreamless sleep at once.

**Chapter 10**

**Note**

I woke with a start in the morning; the sun light was streaming in through my window. I looked at the clock… it was noon! I hated waking up at noon because you never knew whether to have breakfast or lunch.

Content I trotted down the stairs; I had decided to skip food all together. Emmett was waiting for me, a thick padded parcel in his hands. I skipped the last few stairs and jumped straight into his open arms where he twirled me round kissing me all the while.

When he finally set me down I stared into his twinkling eyes and with a flourish he handed me the package,

"For a certain Mrs. Cullen." He said in a gentlemen fashion.

"Thanks" I said smiling up at him.

"Don't thank me thank Jasper he's the one who took the shots." He clarified.

"Wow they're here already… thank you Jasper." I said skipping over to him and pecking him on the cheek. He smiled at me then went back to watching the ball game.

I ripped open the envelope and slipped my hand inside; I gripped the photos and pulled them out. Emmett sat in the big armchair and I sat on his lap so we could both see them. They were fantastic; I ogled at most of them because they were of the majestic Cullen clan.

My favourite was the one where me and Emmett was at the Alter, both laughing from my little out burst, looking into each others eyes, both looking happy and ready for what was to come. You could see how much I was in love with him by the way I looked at him. Everyone around us was smiling and laughing.

My second favourite was during the wedding kiss, we looked so perfect together like two puzzle pieces finally fitting after ages of being angrily pushed together.

My last favourite was a close up of me and Emmett, both staring at the camera with our heads together flashing out teeth.

I laughed with Emmett at the ridiculous ones like when Alice had shoved cake in Jaspers face but he' flicked it away so it landed on Charlie's head.

Eventually I drifted upstairs to place my favourite picks and more into the silver frames Charlie had given me as a wedding present.

Then something struck me as odd in the picture of Alice and Me, and then it hit me. There was a note stuck on the tree behind us.

I was out the room and down the stairs before a second had struck on the clock. I rushed out of the front door with Emmett close behind me; it didn't take a moment for me to run to the clearing where I had been married.

There it was… the faint smell of wet dog, Emmett and I hadn't even managed to get to our honey moon yet (we were leaving that night) and the wolves were already trying to ruin our marriage!

The note was wet but the ink had stayed in place… it was from Jacob.

Brook,

Things have gotten way out of hand; I feel it is partially my fault even though the blame lies entirely with you. Please don't take offence but you did choose a murderous bloodsucker over your own pack! But I'm not writing this letter to point fingers; we need to talk Brook… just the two of us, no wolves, and no vampires, just us chatting. When you get back from you honey moon I need you to meet me at 7:00 am Tuesday the 11th of August on the bay cliffs.

I hope he doesn't murder you on your Honey moon.

Jacob

p.s DON'T bring anyone!!!

I read his scrawl; my knuckles were white because I was holding the paper so tight. Emmett was shaking with anger beside me a murderous look on his face. I dropped the paper and hit the nearest thing to me which unfortunately was my favourite apple tree. The blossoms flitted to the floor while the tree flew backwards into more trees showering blossoms as it went.

It took me a moment to get over my anger and realise my knuckles were pulsing blood. By the time Emmett reacted the wounds had closed over to leave several pink bumps. He grabbled my hand and studied it calm once more,

"It still fascinates me the way you heal so quickly." he mused then he held my hand to his chest, he leaned down to kiss me but I stopped his lips with a finger.

"Before you kiss me Mr. Cullen I want to know if this note is going to affect the Honey Moon or will you be ok?" I was serious that he would not ruin my honey moon over a stupid note.

"Of course not." He smiled at me before leaning in once more… this time I let him kiss me.

**Chapter 11**

**Honey Moon**

Night didn't come quick enough, my suitcases were by the door at 7:00pm but we didn't set off until 10:00pm. I watched TV but it held no interest. I had no idea where we were going but I had a vision of sand, sun and sea.

The taxi pulled up outside and we said goodbye to our family, I climbed into the back with Emmett,

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked, but he wasn't looking at Emmett but he was looking at my CLEAVAGE, in my brown vest top, white shorts and red flip flops accompanied by cherry earrings, red bangles and a brown bag I didn't under stand what the fuss was about.

"The airport." Emmett muttered his eyes dark and his tone harsh.

The taxi driver turned round and started the car; Emmett was very quiet so half way there I leaned over and put my lips to his ear.

"Hey… you know you're the only guy for me, don't be jealous you should be pleased everyone is looking at your wife." He smiled at me then put his arm round my shoulders obviously signalling to the cabbie that I was taken FOREVER (we'd seen him look at me in the rear view mirrors more than once).

We reached the airport swiftly; Emmett didn't give the cabbie a tip.

We entered into the check in, Emmett handed in out passports and they gave us out tickets…Jamaica?

"We're going to go to Jamaica?" I asked with one eyebrow raised at the thought of Emmett in Jamaica.

"Yes, but when we get there we're heading for a little island off the east coast, Isle Santara translated from Latin to mean Paradise." He grinned widely and took my hand leading me to the terminal.

We boarded our plane and were in the air by 11:30pm. I was so tired but I didn't want to miss a moment of the journey. To occupy out time we read novels, listened to music (Emmett sang all the words but so low only I could hear) we watched movies and even had thumb wars!

I finally drifted to sleep on his chest with his arms round me securely; I was just waking up when a kind old air hostess asked,

"Newly-weds?"

"Yes." Emmett replied smiling down at me, I grinned up at him through bleary eyes.

We landed smoothly, I laughed at Emmett, vampire and over eighty years of experience grimace at the thought of landing.

We caught a taxi to the small harbour and rented a motor boat to sail to Paradise (yes it is really called Paradise). It was an amazing sight; the sun was just rising behind the distant palm trees, the sea was just like that on Pirates if the Caribbean calm and crystal clear.

We docked on the shore and took out our luggage; I hopped out into Emmett's waiting arms. He cradled me close like a baby and carried me through invisible glass doors. It was a tiny bungalow with one bedroom, a kitchen, a living room and a bathroom. We had just stepped into the living room, It was white and gold: white walls, gold dusted wood panels on the floor, then it was white leather couches and a gold recliner, then a glass table stood in the middle of the room only up to my knee and it was decorated with white chocolates wrapped in gold tissue paper.

How they didn't melt was beyond me because I was sweltering. I didn't get chance to admire the rest of the house because I was swept off my feet and back in the arms of Emmett. He carried me, talking as he walked.

"Esme has an island across from Rio, this is MY Island."

By now we were in the bedroom, this room was purple and white. I looked up at Emmett.

"Shall we?" he asked while his eyes flickered to the four poster bed, with gossamer purple curtains and lilac throws.

"Mrs. Cullen." He said before kissing me gently.

I giggled and felt self conscious… we had reached our destination.

**Chapter 12**

**Unexpected**

I woke in the evening around 7:00pm and decided I was hungry. I trundled off to the kitchen to have a root around in the fridge, I spied all the things I needed to make a sandwich but for some reason I felt like having a 3 course meal. Emmett walked in after me and stood in the doorway looking like a model for undergarments!!

"Let me cook." He said I turned with a surprised expression… "I'm going to need all the practise I can get with you to look after." He smiled a toothy smile. I sat down at the table and watched him work, he fried cod and made his own batter at the same time then he chopped potatoes and fried them for chips.

Before long he had made flaky cod in a crispy batter with crunchy chips and mushy peas. Binging had never felt so good… until you get the incredible urge to throw up the lovely meal you husband whipped up for you himself.

After I had finished the plate and washed it down with some cola I really had started to feel sick. Emmett took the plate from me and started washing up, the nausea passed quickly so I decided to go for a swim. I went and changed into a red bikini with the bottoms tied in bows on the thighs.

I waded in and started to swim breast stroke around in circles. I didn't need goggles to go under water and view the amazing colours of the tropical fish. I had been in the water about half an hour when a wave (get it wave) of nausea and pain flew through my body. I lurched out of the water and was sick on the beach, I wretched and sobbed until a swirling blackness erupted my vision and I blacked out.

**

I woke up with a strange sensation of emptiness in the house; I rolled over in bed to see if Emmett was next to me… he wasn't. Instead there was a lilac piece of paper scented with lavender (my favourite scent). On it was his elegant script,

I' have gone to the main land to get some supplies; I couldn't let you starve now could I? I hope you didn't wake to find this note but if you have then I love you and I will see you when I get back.

Emmett

I read his letter over and over again savouring the 3 most amazing words in the world… I love you.

I suddenly realised how hungry I was, looking at the clock it read 9:30pm which meant I had been asleep for a very long time. I got dressed into my pyjamas and skipped into the kitchen feeling light and happy inside. I searched the cupboards for something to eat. Then I spied at the back of the fridge, a chocolate cake covered in white frosting and piped on top was I LOVE BROOK. My heart melted at the thought of his effort over this cake, I hacked off a slice and settled down in front of the TV to watch Master Chef the Final.

Just then I felt an abnormal urge to throw up even after just two mouthfuls. I dropped my plate and dashed to the bathroom where I threw up constantly until I fell to the cold stone floor and the blackness enveloped me once more.

*

When I woke up I was on my bed sweating like a pig and breathing hard. I heard a clatter from the kitchen; I hopped out of bed ignoring the dizziness I felt in doing so. When I reached the door way I found Emmett stocking the cupboards with my food.

I felt so guilty about leaving him with the mess so I walked in and grabbed the cleaning detergent from under the sink and stalked into the bathroom. I started scrubbing furiously at the already sparkling toilet bowl knowing Emmett had done it as soon as he got home.

"What are you doing?" a bewildered voice came from the doorway.

I turned around but my arm still scrubbed at the bowl,

"I'm … cleaning." I muttered looking down.

"But I've already done it Brook. It's clean enough so why don't you go lie down ok? I'm getting worried about you." He was sensitive and I could see it, I stood up slowly having to support my self on the sink. He looked ready to catch me at any minute. I went to leave but he held out his hand to stop me, I was confused. Had I imagined him telling me to go and lie down?

"Before you go lie down Brook… I picked up one of these on the main island." He held out a small blue and white box… it was a Clearblue pregnancy test!

I took the box and stared at him though I didn't need to ask questions because I knew I was acting strange by: throwing up, fainting and getting horrible waves of nausea.

While I waited for the pregnancy test to do its job I stared at the closed door knowing Emmett was stood the other side probably wetting himself!

I imagined all the names I liked for boys and girls. I decided I liked Louie or Damien for a boy and Scarlet or Grace for a girl.

Then I heard a "peep" to tell me the stick had done its job, my hands shook as I lifted it to my face and read out what it said.

**Emmett's POV**

**Chapter 13**

**Daddy**

Brook stepped out of the bathroom, her face crumpled, I felt the urge to run to her and comfort her but I needed to hear what she had to say,

"Emmett…" she said she had tears in her eyes. "Emmett… you're going to be a dad!!!" she squealed the last part, and I felt the surge of happiness course it's way through my veins. I ran to her and picked her up then spun her round; I was so happy that we were going to be a proper family!

I set her down on her feet, she was breathing hard and her eyes were shining like candles. I kissed her gently; I couldn't imagine all the things I would get to do with my child. She smiled up at me and laughed at my eagerness.

**

For the rest of our 2 week honey moon I watched her like a hawk, our baby grew like Bella's and Edward's, it was growing three times as fast as normal babies which means instead of 9 months Brook would have to fit it all into less than a month.

One night me and Brook were cuddled up on the sofa, she was eating a banana split with chocolate ice-cream and glace cherries (her addiction at the moment) we were both watching Gossip Girl. I wasn't paying much attention though, I was rubbing her medium sized bump checking for a little heart beat or a kick.

Then I felt a little tap, Brook did too by the look of her face, it lit up and her hand shot down to her stomach. This was out last night on the island.

At 3:25am we took the boat back to the main island and paid for the usage of it. Then we caught a taxi to the airport.

Brook slept most of the way due to her condition, so I felt guilty having to wake her when we reached the airport.

We staggered into the airport that was still relatively full at this hour and headed for the check-in. We were boarding in five minutes so we walked quickly to buy a tub of nachos and a salsa dip for Brook.

We were on the plane in no time and in just a few short hours we were landing back in America. We caught a cab all the way home, I pretended to sleep but I was really listening to Brook giggle every time the baby kicked. She even took my hand and placed it on her stomach. My lips twitched every time I felt movement.

When we arrived back at 3 in the after noon everyone was outside waiting for us. Brook stepped out the car and everyone rushed forward especially the girl's oooohing and ahhhhing when they felt a kick.

The boys congratulated me and gave me high fives but, most of the attention was on Brook and that made me glow the Perfect Husband/Happiest Father in the World glow.

Eventually we all headed inside to relax and put out feet up, then I realised today was the 10th of August! I couldn't let Brook go and see Jacob tomorrow, not in her condition.

I rose and strode towards the phone even though I rarely called anyone. Brook followed me with her eyes.

"Who are you going to phone?" she asked the smart question that would mean I would have to tell the truth. I didn't like lying to my wife so I turned grudgingly and answered her question.

"Jacob." I muttered.

Her stare turned dark for a moment then sad, she sighed,

"Why?" she muttered.

I didn't want to answer her because I knew she would think I was either being paranoid or over protective… or both. I waited a moment too long because she struggled to her feet and waddled into the kitchen. I knew this was just a ploy so we could talk alone because she had already eaten two pot noodles and 3 sausage sandwiches.

I followed her keeping my distance and as soon as I entered the kitchen I closed the door for extra privacy.

"Now I'll repeat it again Emmett, why were you going to phone Jacob Black?" her voice was gentle, I looked down at the floor like a scared little kid.

"I was worried… about you going to meet him… in your condition." I murmured. She took her hand put it under my chin forcing me to look into her eyes; they were soft and warm and didn't look angry at all.

"You were worried about me?" she sounded sad, "thank you Emmett but I think Jacob has a right to be seen like he asked, he needs to know that you and me are never going to end and that this baby is yet another bind from which I will never break." She kissed me gently on the lips. I pulled back carefully.

"You're not angry with me for trying to go behind you back?" the hope in my voice was unmistakable.

"I'm not mad… I'd just wish you would tell me next time before you start making decisions for me ok?" I smiled at her,

"ok." I grinned. She smiled back at me and took both my hands placing them on her balloon of a stomach,

"It won't be long now. You are going to be the best dad in world to this child, you are sweet and supportive and special and I know you won't let me or our baby down." She kissed me again and I kissed her back.

She was right… I wasn't going to let them down and I would support them for as long as I would live.

**Chapter 14**

**The Fall From Grace**

**Brook's POV**

I woke in the morning to unusually early alarm set for 6:15 so I could be up and ready and at the cliffs in time for 7:00. Emmett had left a note saying that he and everyone else had gone on a hunting trip and would not be back until midday at least.

I rolled out of bed and waddled into the bathroom, I took hardly any time at all brushing my teeth and placing the make-up on my face.

My hair was flowing down to my waist so I braided it into a fishtail plait down half my back and tied it with a scarlet ribbon. I then waddled back into my room and made the bed, by now it was 6:25 so I was doing ok for time.

Then I changed into an oversized maternity vest top, a filmy sea through cardigan and three quarter length trousers with flip flops. I walked down the stairs holding the banister for support; I was feeling a little dizzy even though I had gone past the morning sickness stage ages ago.

I grabbed some pop tarts that were sat in the microwave and snatched up my bag with my phone, keys, fruit (for a snack) my tracer (so Emmett could keep track of me as it was hard when Werewolves were immune to visions.)

I exited the porch and hopped into my shiny car. I gunned the engine and left for the cliffs. The drive was relatively short thanks to my new sports car, I didn't need to listen to the radio because my baby kept me company my nudging me, so I spoke to him like I would talk to anyone else.

I remembered when I and Emmett had chosen the names for our baby.

* * *

I walked into the living room accompanied with a hot cocoa and a big bowl of sweet popcorn for out movie marathon of Harry Potter.

Emmett patted the cushion next to him, once I was settled he flicked on the TV and we snuggled down together to watch the Philosopher Stone.

Half way through the movie Emmett's hand moved to my stomach,

"You know… we need to give our baby a name. What would you call it if it were a girl?" his eyes were serious but I laughed.

"Well maybe… S names like Saffron… Sapphire…of maybe Scarlet." I knew he had always wished to have a little girl with that name.

"And if it were to be a boy?" he questioned me so I thought hard about the name I would always have longed to give a son.

"Louie?" I was adorably cute and cuddly.

"Louie… Louie?" he rolled the name around in his mouth, and then a smile stretched across his face.

"I like Louie." He grinned. We had stayed up most of the night talking push chairs and baby clothes after the name was decided.

*

I smiled and reached down to touch my belly; Louie was perfect because Carlisle had given me a scan and confirmed that we were having a boy.

I had reached the cliffs by now even though it was only 6:50. I could see Jacobs long, tall figure on the edge of the cliff. I took the deepest of breaths got out the car. I trudged up behind him knowing he knew I was there.

He wheeled around a smile of mockery on his face, but when his eyes planted on my stomach they bulged and turned hard, the smile slipped from his face and his hands balled into vibrating fists. From his O shaped mouth a quiet strangled gagging sound escaped.

I forced myself to be calm,

"Hello Jacob." I greeted him warmly; he composed himself quickly even though I could see he was still livid.

He extended a finger to my stomach; I moved both my hands down to touch it. He gasped aloud and turned away from me with his hands covering his face. His whole body was shaking violently.

"Is something wrong Jacob?" I asked tenderly knowing exactly what he was thinking.

He revolved round and stared long and hard at my stomach, his eyes were like stones and his mouth kept twitching at the corners. It was really annoying after a while, he looked like a hungry lion and it seemed I was the prey.

"Will you quit staring at my stomach? I'm big enough already without you making me feel even fatter!!" I growled at him. He looked away from my bloated stomach and instead he stared at me. Then without warning he burst out laughing, he laughed so hard he had to hold is sides and bend over he knees.

I stood there stunned into silence; it was like watching a little boy laugh over something that's not at all funny.

Jacob eventually straightened up wiping tears from his eyes,

"Good one Brook, you had me thinking there for a second you were pregnant but now it turns out you're just gaining weight." My hands flew to my stomach,

"I mean I thought you getting married were bad but this is just the cherry on top of the great big bloody cake. Have you had the talk yet, push chairs and pacifiers and little baby booties?" his tone was mocking, his eyes were laughing. "All that talk and then you found out you were just getting FAT!!!" he spat the word at me.

"Jacob… This is Emmett's baby; we're starting our own family, our own life. He loves me and I love him."

"Love? Do you even know what that means? What's the breed going to be called eh? Bloodsucking Mongrels? You're a fool to have turned your back on us Brook!"

"You're the one who doesn't know what you're talking about Jacob, he does love me." I tried hard to reason with him but he was too mad.

"You smell like a wet dog to him, how he can even be near you. And he doesn't even know what love is if he can fall for you so easily just a short time after I ripped his wife to shreds? He's using you Brook to fill his time with something to do, you're like his pet and he's going to hurt you and when he does don't you even dare to come crawling back to this pack!" I took a step towards him so we were nose to nose.

"I would leave this pack one hundred times over if it meant I could have a tenth of the love and support that he has given me, and I will see to it that you do not brain wash my son into this cult group of murdering dogs!" An icy grin spread across his face and he snarled,

"There won't be a baby." I looked at him confused and muddled, what was he saying?

A sharp pain in my gut…

Several sharp pains in my back…

Light headedness…

Heat…

Falling…

Down…down…down…

Coldness…

Wetness…

Blackness…

**Chapter 15**

**Waking Up**

My eyelids were heavy; I couldn't open my eyes even when I tried my hardest the lids just wouldn't lift. I tried moving my hand to my face but that was heavy too. I tried to speak but I couldn't feel my mouth, I couldn't feel whether I was opening it or not.

But I could feel icy hands on my forehead, on my hands and on my face pulling at the skin around my eyes as if something was stuck there. A distant voice was calling my name,

"Brook? Are you waking up Honey? Brook…"

My eyelids were no longer heavy; I could feel my mouth, and my body. I opened my eyes only to be stunned by a very brightly lit room, I was surrounded by my family all smiling down at me. I was alive again… but something was wrong, something or someone was missing. Louie wasn't here; I had hoped to find him in my dreamless sleep. I had wished to feel him near me but I had felt nothing, nothing at all. Where was Louie?

**Chapter 16**

**Bad News**

**Emmett's POV**

Carlisle removed the tape that was holding her eyes closed as quickly as possible, she was squirming around like a little kitten on a warm fireplace. I couldn't help the overcoming joy that washed over me like a tidal wave.

Eventually after two and a half weeks her eyes fluttered open, but they weren't awake or even alive, they were dead and empty. It was as if she knew the truth we had practised to cover up.

Maybe I was over reacting; maybe I was imagining what I saw in her eyes. I moved toward her bed side, it was like she didn't even know I was there, she was staring off into space and lay so still I had to listen hard for her breaths.

I lightly trailed my fingers across the back of her hand; she didn't even flinch at the coldness touching her skin. She just sighed and looked away out the window. Everyone had left now, silently knowing what would be the only thing she was going to ask but leaving to let her ask it in private. They were afraid their presence would make it harder to bare.

Carlisle and I are the only two that stayed with her. Carlisle was absently talked about Brook's stats and her recovery but the look on her face said she wasn't really listening.

"… well your BP is looking better already and the scaring has gone down a lot since yesterday now can you look straight at me please while I shine a light in your eyes…"

Brook looked startled, but sat up and did as the he said,

"Scaring…" Brook said while looking at Carlisle as he shined the torch in her eyes.

"Hmmm?" Carlisle answered her with a hum that prompted her to go on,

"Where did I get any scaring from?" she was trying to avoid the subject of Louie at all costs.

Carlisle sighed and sat down gently on the bed, "Brook you took on stab wound to the gut and several in the lower part of your back. Your right leg was broken in 3 places and you left in one, you shattered your rib cage to splinters which gave you a massive internal bleeding. You were scratched and bruised to oblivion when we finally found you floating face down of the coast, luckily you hadn't been unconscious too long when we got there but it could have been a lot worse." He said all this in the "_I'm the doctor and this is how you how bad you looked when you got here before you went into a coma" _voice.

I watched Brook's face intently and saw it go from composed to horrified to ghost white in a matter of moments. She sat stunned for a few moments but quickly shook her head and composed herself once more.

"But I don't understand, I mean I'm a fast healer so how would you explain the coma?" she sounded upset, "how long was I asleep?" she had tears in her eyes but they refused to fall.

Carlisle cleared his throat in his normal Doctor _about to give bad news_ manor. "Roughly 2 and a half weeks Brook."

She relaxed a little and carefully laid herself back against her pillows, "we think the coma was self induced meaning you wanted to stay in it, and we couldn't get you out until you were ready. It was like something was holding you there, a memory or a thought just stopping you from waking up." He shrugged off the burden of his words.

Brook sighed heavily "When can I go home?" she sounded like she'd had enough of this place after being awake on 10 minutes.

Carlisle smiled at her warmly, "I'll keep you here under observation tonight and then you may be discharged in the morning." She smiled back gratefully but it didn't meet her eyes. Carlisle left the room and we were alone with only the heavy uncomfortable silence to keep us company.

I stayed for an hour but we never talked, she just stared out the window. The occasional tear would dribble down her cheek and her lip would quiver but she would wipe it away or clamp her teeth onto her lip to stop me noticing.

I stood up to leave but before I reached the door she whispered knowing I could hear her.

"He's gone isn't he? It was the fall wasn't it? I was stupid to have gone to see Jacob Black… I should have listened when you told me not to go." Muffled sobs came from behind me and I realised I couldn't leave her alone tonight now that she was awake. I turned around and made my way back to the bed.

I wound my arms around her and pulled her into my chest, her sobs didn't shake me and I knew I would have to be strong for her now and I couldn't crack. I rubbed her back gently and eventually her sobs subsided and her deep breathing told me she was asleep, probably the exhaustion from crying.

I gently lay her down on the pillows and pulled the blanket up to her neck, she looked so troubled while she slept. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips faced down.

"It's not your fault its Jacob's and mines… I shouldn't have let you go at all and I'm so sorry. I can't imagine a worse father for our son, he's lucky not to be here. I promise I will not let you out of my sight every again, I will never let anything harm you Brook… I love you." I told her all the things I would have loved to have told her earlier, about when I'd seem Louie for the first time, soft, peaceful with tufts of caramel hair and tiny toes.

I had held him in my arms the moment he had died, he was alive when he was born but the fall had done crucial damage to him and he drifted off peacefully with his family all around him and the moment he had shut his emerald coloured eyes I knew how much of his mom he had in him, he was strong through and through. But he couldn't hold on any longer and he died before his mom ever got to meet him.

I pulled out my wallet and looked at the picture of him in my arms, he was staring up at me, tiny and depending on me… but I let him down, I should have been there for him and his mother but I was nothing more than a fraud. A stupid understudy of a father… and a husband.

**Chapter 17**

**The Worst Welcome Home Gift**

**Brooks POV**

Arriving home is meant to be a happy time when families reunite after some sort of ordeal but instead of hugs kisses and a glass of pink champagne… I got a lovely meaty vampire splattered all over the front and some sick twisted wolves with broken limbs and cracked skulls after I was done with them.

I could see Emmett was deep in thought on the way back to the house, as soon as I was dressed and he had signed the discharging papers he took my hand lead me out of the hospital and into the parking lot.

He tossed me his wallet when I got into his car,

"What's this for?" I asked but I had a feeling of what was inside.

"Before he died I took some pictures of Louie and me so you could remember him." His voice was strained and his eyes were tight on the road ahead.

"Oh I… well I guess." I was trying to lighten the mood but I couldn't think of what to say, "That was really sweet of you Emmett." I said gently. Inside I was falling apart but I couldn't crumble, I knew Emmett was going to act as the rock but I imagine even boulders need rocks.

I put my arm out to touch his hand on the steering wheel, but he flinched away from me like I had some kind of disease. I pulled my hand back from him and stuck it in my pocket.

Emmett sighed and put his hand back on the steering wheel, after a few more minutes of hard staring through the window he reached over and pulled my hand from the pocket where I had shoved it.

"I'm sorry Brook… I guess I don't feel like I deserve a supportive and kind wife like you; I didn't deserve the perfect child you nearly died to have for me. I'm a rotten person through and through."

"You're nor a bad person, you're kind and decent and caring and everything any other guy isn't. Don't beat yourself up over something that I caused… I heard what you said to me last night; your voice appeared in my dreams. It's unhealthy for you to put all the blame on your shoulders."

He smiled at me then and the light came back into his eyes. We were at the bottom of the drive by now and I could hear shuffling and voices up ahead of us.

We pulled up outside the house and everyone rushed forward to greet us. Alice threw herself into a hug and complained over and over that she had to take Bella shopping and that she was so happy I was back because she needed advice on a new Gucci mini skirt and Strapless top combo.

I embraced my family who I had missed so much, no one mentioned Louie but no one had to.

"Hey where's Jasper?" I asked Alice who was dancing round me like a kid at Christmas.

"He went out, you know how he is about photography so he's making you a portfolio of Nature to welcome you home." She smiled up at me while I grinned at her.

"Well when will he be back?" I couldn't wait to se him then the family would be complete.

"In about and hour I got a call off him just before you came…"

Suddenly a sickening shriek of pure torturous agony rippled through the trees. It was like one of them horror films when you don't know something is going to scare you until it makes you jump and you look around like you're expecting a monster to be in your living room… but you're all alone.

The scream was mind numbing and made me grind my teeth together and clap my hands over my ears. Then it cut off altogether with a gurgle.

Something was coming through the trees, fast and furious. I could hear the pounding of giant paws and the snarling of big dogs. All went silent, but I could feel a bad presence that made goose bumps rise and the hair stand straight on the back of my neck.

Then two huge dark grey wolves shrugged into the clearing, in between the jaws of the biggest wolf (Paul) was a white, bloody, severed torso. And in the others (Embry) was the blonde, agonisingly beautiful face staring back at us with empty, dead eyes from Jaspers decapitated head…

The largest wolf motioned to the smaller one and they both threw the chunks of what used to be Jasper at our feet. It all happened so fast from then on, I started to shake violently as I stared down at the face that looked up at me; his face was twisted in agony.

The wolves barked a laugh that ripped open a damn of pain and anger; it washed over and captivated me. I didn't see wolves but stupid mongrel dogs. I thought of how Jacob could have hurt me enough to kill my baby… I thought of Louie dying in Emmett's arms and that I would never see him, never be able to hold him in my arms or get choked up on his first day of school.

I fell to my knees, shaking like a leaf in a tornado. Heat flashed through me and I phased there and then scattering clothing from my body.

I stared at the two wolves that had ripped the family apart even wider, the seemed to laugh in my head.

"_What's the matter Brook? Scared to get your hands dirty?" _Paul leered.

"_Thank god someone is doing something; they look like a bunch of statues." _Joked Embry.

"_Shut up Embry! Do you have any idea have thoughtless you have been? These vampires know others. Stronger, faster, more vicious vampires than you can ever imagine!" _I screamed at them through my head. Both took a step back, then a smirk crossed Paul's muzzle.

"_Look we're in the mood for a fight and you seem to be up to it, he was too easy,"_ he motioned with his head at the severed carcass,_ "how about we give you a head start into the forest?" _

"_Fine then… don't forget that I'm faster than you." _ I said and before they could reply I ran at them and leaped over their heads leaving them in a cloud of dust.

I heard a loud bark and thundering growls and I realised I had angered them. In the distance I heard Emmett shout my name as it bounced off the trees. I felt one wolf behind me and could sense another one gaining up my right flank, but I couldn't stop now I had them.

Hopefully Emmett had taken everyone inside and was caring for Alice… poor Alice, how must she be feeling. I know how I would feel if my soul mate was ripped away from me in a matter of seconds, never getting to say goodbye to the one you love.

"_Come on Brook you're making it too easy for us." _Paul's voice snapped me from my thoughts.

I was tired and refused to play games, so without thinking anything that would give him a clue as to what I was about to do I turned sharply to the right and smashed right into Embry with enough force to hear his ribs shatter like a window.

Embry was thrown off his feet and into a tall thick tree that shuddered and fell under the force. Embry didn't open his eyes.

I stood breathing hard as Paul screamed at me in my head,

"_You stupid cow!!! Now you're gonna' pay for what you've done!!!"_

He lunged at me, but I moved swiftly out of the way and he landed with a thump on the ground. He picked himself up growling and snapping his jaws together angrily.

"_What's the matter Paul? I thought you'd be happy… you've got the fight you wanted haven't you?"_

"_I'll only be happy when you head is mounted on the wall above my bed." _He yelled at me charging forwards once more.

I didn't have time to move out of the way completely so his jaws caught and locked around my right flank. His teeth sunk in deep causing blood to seep through my thick fur.

I let out a piercing howl of pain and scrambled to break free.

"_Don't be so pathetic Brook; you deserve it after all you've done."_

My struggling was making him sink his teeth sink deeper under my flesh, I yelped as more blood started falling into the quickly growing puddle.

I couldn't take the pain so I turned sharply and chomped down on his right back leg snapping the bone into little pieces.

Paul let go of me immediately and turned to lick his quivering leg. His body buckled under his weight and he fell in a heap on the floor, I stood over him bloody and tired. His thoughts flew up to me,

"_Go ahead… finish me off. I have lost the fight and therefore I don't deserve to live." _And he was the one who said I was pathetic??

"_I won't kill you Paul, but I am going to make sure you remember why you should have left well enough alone." _ Without another word I summoned the last of my strength and brought my paw down on his head with enough force to knock him out stone cold for at least 24 hours.

**Chapter 18**

**Over the Edge**

I could feel the fabric of my skin close over the deep cut wound as I slowly walked back to the house. I was amazed at how far we had run, we was on the other side of the forest when we had started fighting.

I didn't want to go any faster than a walk, I didn't want to face the demons of what remained after the wolves attacked but I didn't want to stay alone in the woods.

With a low growl I sprang forth into a sprint towards the house, in no less than a minute I reached the clearing and padded out into the bright sunshine. The Cullen's skins glittered in the sun rays as they stood like statues.

"_They're both out cold on the other side of the forest; I don't think they'll be back any time soon." _I reported while Edward repeated what I thought to the rest of the family.

Rosalie was cradling a bunch of clothes in her arms, she put them gingerly into my mouth and I trotted off into the woods where they couldn't see me to phase back and change into my clothes.

When I returned they were all inside the house, I walked quietly up the steps in barefoot and opened the door. There was a stony silence around the house; Esme and Carlisle were sat hand in hand on the love seat staring at the flickering infomercials on the TV.

I walked over,

"Where is Alice? I need to personalise my apology."

"In her room Brook… but be warned that whatever she says to you that is uncalled for she doesn't really mean. She's traumatised dear." She reached out and patted my hand; I gave hers a squeeze in return and flitted out of the room.

I stopped outside Alice's door; I couldn't hear anything from within so I uncertainly knocked lightly on the wood.

"Come in Brook." A small voice called out gently. I wanted to rush in there and pull her into my arms, tell everything would be alright… but I knew it was impossible to do so. Instead I opened the door quietly and stood in the entrance.

I looked around the room and picked out small figure balled up on the bed, I heart leaped and I rushed forward to her side. I put my arms around her though I fully expected her to pull away; she snuggled in as I held her close.

She told me about when she had first met Jasper and how she had known they would be in love form the start; she reeled off every good and bad moment they had been through up until yesterday when she stopped solid

It had taken two hours, if she could cry I know my top would have been sodden, I cried all the way through her stories up until the end.

I held her for fifteen more minutes when I heard a smash from my room and cursing.

"I had better go and see what Emmett's up to." I said quietly unlatching myself from her monkey like grip and turning for the door.

As I turned she grabbed onto my arm,

"Thank you Brook… for everything you've done. And for listening to me when I needed it." I smiled down at her.

"Anything for my shopping buddy." I hugged her once more before I turned and walked out into the hallway.

Another smash echoed through the house and louder curses rang, I stayed calm and walked into my room where Emmett was crouching on the floor over a pile of shattered glass and two of my silver wedding photo frames.

He looked up shocked at my appearance,

"Brook! I… Brook I'm…" he stared down at the mess on the floor not finishing his sentences.

I knelt down in from of him and gently took his face in my hands forcing him to look at me,

"Emmett are you ok?" I knew the answer but sometimes that was all it took to get the truth flowing.

He looked at me for a long second, his eyes swimming with emotion before he flung himself into my arms and made sobbing noises though my top stayed spotless.

I patted his back gently and kissed his neck trying to comfort him.

"Emmett come on… talk to me Emmett." I murmured into his ear.

"I can't!" he cried into my hair.

Comforting him wasn't working so I would force him to talk to me.

I pushed him gently away so that I was holding him at arm length; he stared at the floor like a scolded child. After a minute he mumble,

"I'm so sorry Brook I know how much you loved those frames."

"Oh don't be silly Emmett they're just frames, I can go to town in the morning at get some more."

His eyes opened wide, he must have been expecting the Wicked Witch of the West or something.

"How did you do it?" I asked gently, he hesitated before he told me, he seemed to be working it out in his head but soon his shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"I was just thinking about everything, Rose then Louie and now Jasper. How many more of us are they going to kill?" he took a deep breath, " I got angry and thought of how much I wanted to rip that mutts head off, then I saw the photo with the note from him in the background and I snapped. I smacked it off the dresser and it felt really good. But then I realised it was one of your frames from Charlie, he's the closest thing you have to your dad and I destroyed his girt to you."

I put one hand either side of his face and stared intently into his eyes, I had to make him see that I understood how he was feeling,

"Emmett I know exactly what you're going through, you're mad and angry and you're blaming yourself for a few replaceable frames? I was mad to when my Dad died, I blamed the hospital, I blamed and drove away all my friends but worse of all I blamed him. I hated him for leaving me alone with no one to go to; he had no plan or will so I didn't have the right to his house or royalties. I hated the fact I was alone, I became bitter and evil and I hated myself. That's when I decided to come here, a new leaf and a new life."

I reached up onto the dresser and pulled down a small box,

"Here Emmett I want you to have it." I thrust it into his palms.

He stared down at the wooden box encrusted with Sapphires and Diamonds and Ruby's. It glittered in the light above us, he flicked the golden catch and the lid popped open. A small musical voice came from within the box.

"My Father wrote that song for my mother, she sang it to me every night before I went to sleep. They had that made for my tenth birthday, it's worth thousands but that's not the point. Open the little compartment, there's a gift in there for you."

Uncertainly he pulled on a little silver chain that lifted the lid to a secret compartment; inside I had laid a small gold chain hooked onto a locket, inside was a picture of me and Emmett while I was pregnant. We looked so happy together, Louie was under the swell of my material that was ballooning out making me look like a circus tent.

On the inside was the engraved marking in loopy swirl reading Family.

"Brook I can't take this it's yours." His protests went over my head,

"You have to Emmett, if anything should ever happen to me I want you to be the person who sells the box for charity. Pathetic I know but I want you to remember me the way we were… together." Before he could reply I kissed him swiftly and ducked out of the room, I had to go for a run to clear my head, my hind was still very sore but I didn't care I just knew I needed time to think.

I ran out of the door and into the woods, I didn't phase. I felt the different contours of the earth beneath my bare feet as I followed the trail to where Rosalie was found. I felt calm and collected there.

As I jogged into the clearing I could feel the knots in my back loosen and body relax. I sat down on the fallen oak tree to think.

I thought long and hard, I reminisced in the old times when me and Emmett had come together and had been a package deal ever since.

I imagined about what it would be like if Louie had been born, would it have been worse than one family member dead?

I sat there for hours just thinking about my life, at dusk I decoded I was calm enough to return home to my family.

The house wasn't quiet as I stood outside, I could head Emse and Alice giggling over the bad choice in fashion on the television and Carlisle was discussing Edward were discussing Einstein's theory of Relativity. All this was undermined by the sweet melody of a song I knew so well.

I went inside quietly so as not to disturb the beautiful music coming from the piano. I went up and stood behind Ness whose fingers were flying across the keys as if she had learnt it years ago.

As soon as she noticed I was behind her she stopped and turned around looking at the floor guiltily.

"How do you know that song?" I gasped in shock.

"Uncle Emmett threw this into the hall," she produced my jewellery box from her purse and handed it back; "I looked inside and heard the most beautiful song so I decided to turn it into a piano piece for you. Sorry if you didn't want it like that."

"No it's just that I've never heard it played so beautifully." I stopped to take in what she said, "wait did you say Emmett threw this out into the hall?"

"Umm… yes and he was saying "some family" over and over."

Just then Emmett walked in the door scowling as if he was going to hit something.

I held the small boxing my hands and looked down at it; half the jewels were missing or chipped. My precious gift was all I had to remind me of my parents and he had broken it. My eyes welled up with tears of anger and hurt, I walked slowly towards him where he sat in an armchair on the far side of the room.

"Hey Brook did you enjoy your run?" he asked avoiding my eyes at all costs. I didn't reply but I held out my hands showing him the broken box.

"Oh yeah… the box." He looked guilty but I was too angry to realise that was his way of saying sorry, when I didn't reply he hastily added. "I'll buy you a new one to replace it I promise."

"Buy me a new one?" I whispered, the tears over flowed my eyes, "You're going to but me a NEW ONE???!!!" I screamed at him, "This was given to me by my parents for my tenth birthday, it's the only thing I have left of them and you're saying you're going to but me a new one??" I was hurt by his words.

He stood up and put his arms around me as if it was the only thing he could think of, but I couldn't bear him touching me. I wriggled out of his embrace and glared at him, he stared back at me, hurt flashed across his face then anger. I realised how quiet it was behind us as everyone had stopped what they were doing and listening to us in silence.

"I was angry ok? I was upset and I thought about what you said earlier and the necklace… it just made me so mad and I didn't think about what I was doing." He shouted at me.

"And you don't think I'm angry too? I'm mad at the pack for all they've done, they murdered Rose and Jasper and Louie and you act like you're the only one affected! How do you think Alice feels? You should know because you've felt it too! How do you think I feel? I've lost both my parents and my son!"

"He was my son too!" His eyes were blazing but somehow they didn't scare me. "They've ripped apart our own family all because of you Brook, if you hadn't shown up all of this would have never happened!" He was breathing hard as I stared at him in shock, I heard someone gasp from behind us.

I stared deep into his eyes hating him,

"Some family." I muttered darkly before running out of the room, I scrambled up the stairs falling and catching my shin at one point before I made it to my room slamming the door hard behind me.

I could hear raised voices downstairs as Esme shouted,

"How could you Emmett? That poor girl has been nothing short of a miracle for you!"

Emmett shouted back which got the whole family involved on Esme's side. Then I heard a door slam shut with force.

I cried and cried all night over his words, and as much as I tried to forget them they remained burned into my head, eventually I added a pillow and another one on top of that. Nothing worked, I was stuck listening to his voice like a broken record for that last 3 hours until dawn which was when I finally fell into a restless sleep.

**Chapter 19**

**Failing Marriage**

I woke up at 5:30 am after another restless and sleep deprived night, I was fed up with my life. It had been a month since the fateful killing of Jasper and ever since Emmett had give me the cold shoulder.

Our argument had lead me to cross roads in my life where I had to decide whether to stay and stick it out with Emmett or leave Forks and start a new life. But I couldn't live without Emmett no matter how hateful and cruel he was being towards me I loved him and I couldn't leave.

Alice was being very sweet about all of this, the first week she had offered to have a word with him for me but I stopped her praying things would sort themselves out. They didn't and now a month on our marriage was failing and my heart felt that it could break no more.

This morning's pain plagued me like it did any other day when I woke up and remembered why I was so tired. Today the unwelcome feelings returned as was the norm, and to day was no different. The empty hole in my chest eroded ever more to reveal another painful wave of hurt to wash over and drown me momentarily.

I was once again raked from the thoughts by the subtle tapping on my door, Alice the only ever visiting family member always called me to order in the mornings for my daily dose of vitamin happiness.

For her sake I would play along and pretend all was well but I could hardly keep my eyes open let alone be jolly this morning.

"Another rough night?" she asked tenderly, usually I would smile at her and say

"Not rough enough to stop me shopping." She would grin and we would go out on a rampage leaving no shop overlooked.

But today I couldn't do it, I wrapped my arms around her stone shoulders and cried into her chest, she patted my back sympathetically but knew there was nothing she could do to help.

I sobbed hard soaking her top. Eventually when I stopped I sniffled,

"Sorry Alice I'll buy you a new one today." I mumbled looking the bed.

"We're not going shopping today." Her statement took me off guard.

"We're not?" I was surprised by this.

"No… I'm going to make you look like a Goddess and you're going to get Emmett back." She sounded so sure this would work that I couldn't help sharing her enthusiasm.

"Now get up and go into the bath room I'll go and get my shampoos and conditioners." She practically bounced out of the room.

I laughed gently to myself grabbing a hair towel as I made my way through.

It wasn't long before Alice danced back in and was gently scrubbing my head with a shampoo that smelled of grapes and mint before massaging in the coconut ice conditioner.

"Alice you really needn't bother wasting your good products on me." I tried to object looking at the armful of designer makeup on the bed while she stared at my wardrobe thoughtfully.

"Hush Brook you'll blow my concentration." She giggled before returning her attention to the wardrobe.

I sighed; there was no point in arguing with Alice when she was on a mission.

Several outfits and dresses later she had decided on the lilac mini skirt with a white halter neck belly top and leather four inch heels accompanied by a glittery purse on a purple beaded strap.

Next we went on to making me look like a Goddess, Alice gently pushed me onto her padded chair and spun me round to face her, my damp hair was gently blow dried and straightened into a sleek shimmery curtain . I had never seen it look so nice.

Next she attacked my face, as I was naturally tanned she added a faint hint of rouge to my cheeks, and on my eyes a light purple shade emphasized by a hint of glitter.

My lips were outlined by a delicate pink then filled in with a shiny gloss.

I stared at myself in the mirror only I wasn't me any more, I looked amazing and this was last chance I had to win Emmett back.

"Now remember Emmett got back from a hunt this morning but by that time Edward had filled in everyone so they know what's going to happen, I want you to walk right up to him and ask to speak to him in private. When you have him alone make the move okay?" Alice instructed me.

"Alice I'm nervous." I said biting my lip.

"Don't be he's your husband remember?" she gently reminded me that I wasn't about to drop the Hiroshima bomb just talk to my husband.

With that she wished me luck and danced downstairs, I watched her go feeling the nerves settle in. Then I took the deepest breath I had ever taken and slowly descended the stairs.

I could hear the steady rumble of my family talking in the background but that was covered by the drumming of my heart beat in my ears.

I turned at the bottom of the stairs and stopped in the entrance of the living room, thankfully everyone continued their conversations. Emmett was leaning against the far wall laughing with Edward over the prank they played on Mike Newton last week.

I focused my mind and slowly walked forward deliberately pacing towards Emmett, I stopped at hi side but he refused to acknowledge my presence. I waited for a few moments but he seemed intent on ignoring me so I gave up,

"Emmett can I speak to you alone please…" when he didn't move I added, "in private… now." He sighed heavily and rolled off the wall and walked away into the dining room.

I followed behind him like a lost lamb, Alice quickly flashed me a thumbs up and Esme smiled as I left the room.

When I was in the dining room Emmett closed the door,

"What do you want Brook?" his tone was cutting but I let it pass straight through me.

"I need to talk to you Emmett." I said gently, we were standing close together so before he could reply I stretched up on my toes interlocking my arms behind his head and kissed him. I wanted him to kiss me back and tell me he loved me but instead I felt two hands on my shoulder pushing me away.

"What the hell was that?!!?" Emmett fumed at me.

"I…I'm" I stammered disgruntled by his reaction to my kiss.

"You said you wanted to talk Brook, but look at you. You're all dressed up for the junior prostitute convention and you're throwing yourself at me!" tears filled my eyes and I ran out stopping in the living room where I sobbed,

"I'm sorry Alice." Then I fled through the door and into the forest.

Chapter 20

Kiss and Die

Emmett's POV

"You idiot!" Alice was shouting at me from across the room wringing her hands in desperation, "You absolute imbecile." Esme had her head in her hands and Bella was holding Alice back. I just stood staring at the swing door in shock.

"What?" I asked bemuse by everyone's actions.

"Are you blind? She's trying to win you back!" Alice spluttered getting ever angrier by the second.

"What are you talking about Alice?" now I was getting annoyed.

"Emmett… every morning she lies in her bed thinking or ways to win you back. She's in pain and has been ever since you blamed her for everything."

"But I was angry." I tried to protest.

"But you could have apologised to her she even threw the box away because she hated it for coming in between you and her. She still loves you so much Emmett but you're too naïve or stupid to notice. In my opinion you should be trying to win her back, not the other way around." And with that she darted upstairs followed by everyone else all giving me sad looks before they left. Esme just shook her head at me and slipped silently out of the room.

I went into the hall and stared out of the open door at the blackened sky, I couldn't leave Brook alone out there. I turned to grab my coat of the rack and caught sight of her red cardigan on the floor. I stooped to pick it up, her scent clung to it. I folded it over my arm and set off into the forest forgetting all about my coat.

I ran in the direction her scent pointed me; she had gone to the clearing. She had told me how collected she felt there, how calm she became when she was there.

I could hear a muffled sobbing in the distance; I carried on until I was on the edge of the clearing. I could see her sitting on the fallen tree with her arms wrapped around her chest as the sobs poured thick and fast.

I wanted to comfort her and hold her close but I knew after the performance I put on she probably hated me.

"Hello?" she called out, she knew someone was here.

I stepped out of the trees and she stared at me her eyes wide as more tears fell.

"Oh… hi" she muttered.

I held out the cardigan to her, "it's going to rain soon so I thought you might need this." I said gruffly.

"Thanks" she said quietly taking the cardigan and placing it on the space beside her.

"Is that all you came for?" she asked raising an eyebrow sceptically.

"Yeah… so I guess." I turned then thinking better of it I whirled round.

"Actually… no it's not just that… look Brook when I said all those things to you a month ago I was angry but that doesn't mean I could say them. They were mean and cruel and the worst thing is that I didn't apologise to you straight away instead of letting you think you had to win me back. I should have been trying my hardest to win you back. And I understand if you want to break up with me Brook so just say it and I'll call a lawyer as soon as possible." It all came out in a rush, when I finally looked at Brook her eyes were wide with shock and her mouth was hanging open.

"I don't want a divorce Emmett." She said quietly, "But I do want us to be happy and if that means you want me to leave then I'll run away from this place and never come back."

"No!!! No Brook please don't leave." I rushed to her and knelt in front of her, "I need you to be happy Brook, you're the only person who makes me whole and I won't have it and other way!"

A smile spread across her face and she looked deep into my eyes.

"I won't leave you Emmett." Finally hearing those words I wound my arms round her waist and lifted her into the air circling round and round while she laughed in delight.

When I put her down she leant on my chest and I rested my cheek on her silken hair.

After a few minutes of cuddling she mumbled, "Was I a pretty Prostitute?" I laughed out loud at her statement,

"The mist beautiful of the bunch." I waited until thunder cracked overhead and rain started to pour from the sky,

"Care to dance Mrs. Cullen?" I implied.

"I thought you would never ask." She giggle as we slow danced in small circles laughing.

It was hours we danced in the rain storm kissing and apologising over and over again. I could have stayed there forever with her forgetting about everything else.

It wasn't long after the third hour that I heard footsteps coming from the west; we turned looking into the trees in time to see Jacob Emerge from the forest.

"Jacob!! What do you want here? Have you run of henchmen to do your dirty work?" Brook was shouting at the smiling figure in the shade. I held her behind me as I glared at Jacob who was walking towards slowly. He began to circle us like sharks.

"So I see the happy couple is back together again." He flashed his eyes to mine, anger burned inside him and it wouldn't stop.

"Jacob what do you want?" Brook was desperate to get rid of him.

"Simple… I want you both dead." A growl erupted from within me and Jacob shook violently.

"NO!!!" Brook screamed as Jacob phased and ran at me.

I braced and prepared to pounce but Brook was faster, her hands pushed me to the side and she jumped into Jacob who spun and bit into her side gnashing deep into her flesh.

She cried out in pain and I heard bones snap.

"NO!!!" I roared as I lunged at Jacob with all my force knocking him into a tree, he slip to the floor whimpering but I was too angry for sympathy. I punched the tree he had hit and felled on top of him crushing everything in his body, I walked over to him and looked at the empty eyes knowing he was dead.

"Oh my GOD!!!" Alice shrieked behind me.

I whirled round to see me family fringing the tree line and Carlisle leaning over Brook… BROOK.

I ran over and knelt next to her scooping her into my arms.

"Emm…Emmett?" She whispered in a raspy voice.

"No Brook save you strength." I tried to reason.

"Emmett… I'm…I'm not healing." She managed to choke out in between coughing.

"What are you talking about Brook?" I felt a stinging behind my eyes, if I could cry I would be a national waterfall by now.

I looked to Carlisle for answers, "she's going to heal isn't she?" I was desperate for her to survive, I needed her.

"I'm afraid that the bite has caused severe blood loss and internal bleeding that won't heal. I'm sorry Emmett she hasn't got much time left." His voice was serious and his face was grave.

"Emmett." Brook whispered, "I love you Emmett." He eyes were unfocused but tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I love you too Brook." I choked out before I leaned in to kiss her. I wanted her to know how much I loved her in that one kiss; how much I needed her with me.

"Goodbye." Brook whispered when we broke, she closed her eyes and smiled.

"No…No…. NOOOO." I shouted, "No Brook don't leave me!" but she was already gone.

I looked up to my family, Bella and Ness were in Edwards arms, Carlisle held Esme around the waist whiles she rested her head on his shoulder and Alice… poor Alice stood alone hugging herself to keep the sobs from pouring out.

We were all dripping wet but no one seemed to notice, I looked back down at Brook and moved some hair from her face. She looked so peaceful in death like she was sleeping.

I picked her up gently and walked past my family to the house where I sat on the steps with her in my arms staring at the black sky.

Chapter 21

Together Forever

Eventually the rain stopped and cracks appeared in the clouds, rays of sunlight beamed down on earth. They moved with the clouds, one very tiny beam floored on our drive fringing the trees. It stopped and stayed there for a few moments before a hazy figure appeared in the light.

Her hair was caramel in colour and it fell to her waist, her eyes glittered like emeralds and she wore a white gold wedding ring, her dress was midnight blue and finished at her knees, she was in blue satin stilettos and her nails were the same colour as the dress.

"Brook?" I stared at this beautiful figure, "Is that you?"

The woman smiled but said nothing.

I was speechless I couldn't believe my Brook was standing a few feat away.

Without a word she turned and ran into the forest out of sight. I felt like I had to follow her so I gently lay her body down and kissed her cool forehead before following the ghostly figure into the trees.

"Brook!!!" I shouted out as I ran, I heard a giggly laugh coming from up ahead so I followed. Breaking out into a vast clearing, the one where Brook had told me about the choice she had to make.

She was there, sat in the untamed grass beautiful and free. I steadily moved towards her though she never spoke. She just smiled at me as if she had waited and was now in company. In her arm a small bundle wriggled and a small bleating came from within the folds.

"Is that…?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes… Louie wanted to meet you properly." I grinned and knelt down by her side reaching out to the bundle.

Taking Louie in my arms I saw he was in a baby Sailor Suit with booties to match.

Brook touched my arm gently; I could feel her warmth on my skin.

"Come with me Emmett." She said quietly.

"Where?" I asked, I had no idea where she wanted me to go.

"Back, we're going to a place that will be everything we need. We're not dead Emmett just reborn into the next world. Please come with me."

I couldn't resist her, "And we'll be together?" I asked timidly.

"Together Forever Emmett." She clarified.

I leaned in and kissed her warm soft lips. "Yes Brook."

She sighed happily and leaned against my shoulder, "I love you Emmett."

"I love you too Brook." I kissed the top of her head.

We sat for hours talking and cuddling Louie, she told me how it felt to die peacefully I the arms of someone you love.

After 3 hours she stood up taking Louie with her,

"Shall we go?" She asked.

I stood up too noticing the patch my body had made on the grass, there was no mark where she had been sitting.

I took a long look at my surroundings before taking her in arms and kissing her passionately, "Yes." I agreed before kissing her again and sinking into our first little piece of Forever


End file.
